Dragon Duelers Road To Destiny Episode 116 "My Dark Side Part 2"
"My Dark Side Part 2" is the 116th Episode of Dragon Duelers: Road To Destiny. It features Casey Stroud as the director and Corey Bryant as the writer. Summary After giving into the Darkness, Leanne undergoes complete intoxication and essential becomes her mother, who she despises but still continues to use the deck. She uses invaders of the Acropolis to summon the Evil Heroes(Triple Threat, Deathos, and Astrid) only to use them for the Super Summon of No. 101 God Stone Statue of the Acropolis and change it to ATK form, which would destroy all cards on the field and give Infinite PWR, but the Grim Reaper(Posing as Corey Bryant) uses No. 3 Savior Threats ability; "Progmatic Sanction," to negate the effect and reset the field. Leanne sets 2 cards and ends her turn. During the Grim Reapers turn, he uses Beautiful Rebirth to re-summon No.3 Savior Threat, but it's PWR becomes 0, it can't be destroyed by battle and it can't go into SHLD mode. The Grim Reaper then uses Mis-Giving Birth, which takes a card from Leanne's deck and summons it, the Grim Reaper forces out No. 102 Fallen God Lucifer - D.E.V.I.L., which he then uses No.3's contact fusion to create 3X102 Dark God TriCifer DiThreat, who he then Attacks Leanne directly with but Leanne activates the Great Awakening card which let's her summon 1 "Dark God" monster from her grave, she chooses No. 101 God Stone Statue of the Acropolis. the Grim Reaper acting as Corey becomes frustrated that Leanne has not learned anything, and he continues to push that she is exactly her mother, the same mother who smuthered her daughter to death. Leanne snaps and recognizes her true calling; to do right to Clayton, and Jessica, and Speck, and even her father, and defeat her mother. Leanne then quotes one of corey's lines: ''-"In the face of pure evil we are all afraid, we all want to hide and not face it, but you Leanne, you have to face it head on, and do whatever it takes, just don't compromise your integrity, never, promise?" '' Leanne then uses fall of the Acropolis, she destroys all of the cards on her field and summons an Acropylian monster from her grave. She chooses Acropylian Aphodidus. The Grim Reaper scoffs and says that it's not powerful enough to defeat 3X102. Leanne then tells him that she's not compromising her integrity any more, so she tributes Acropylian Aphodidus to Super Summon No.16 Aphodidus. The Grim Reaper becomes intreged and provokes Leanne to attack. Featured Duel: Leanne Stevens vs The Grim Reaper/Corey Bryant The Grim Reapers Field: No.3 Savior Threat (10,000/0) Leanne's Field No.101 God Stone Statue of the Acropolis (?/?) Turn 4: Leanne Steven's Turn Leanne switches No.101 into Attack form, but the Grim Reaper uses No.3's Progmatic Sanction ability to negate the effect and destroy both monsters. Leanne sets 2 cards Turn 5: the Grim Reaper/Corey Bryant's Turn Activates Beautiful Revival to summon one monster in his grave, he summons No.3 Savior Threat(0/0) Activates Mis-giving Birth to summon a monster from Leanne's deck to her side of the field, he summons No.102 Fallen God Lucifer: D.E.V.I.L (1/1) Uses No.3's contact fusion to summons 3X102 TriCifer DiThreat (20,000/1) Attacks Leanne Directly, but Leanne Activates Great Awakening so she can special summon 1 "Dark God' monster from her grave, summons No. 101 God Stone Statue of the Acropolis (?/?) Corey re-declares his attack targeting No.101 who's effect is negated because of 3X102. Leanne then activates Fall of the Acropolis, and she destroys all of her monsters and summons Acropylian Aphodidus (6000/6000), she then Super Summons Via Fall of The Acropolis No. 16 Aphodidus using the Acropolian version. (6000/6000) Duel Continues in the Next Episode ... Featured Cards